A Sinful World
by thegodofbacon
Summary: A slightly futuristic world version of Nanatsu no Taizai except that its in the near future and kids and teens all over the world are mysteriously being able to gain supernatural paranormal abilities. But the government wants to understand why this is happening so they have rounded up all of these kids for an investigation. Please review. Thanks! Purely OC characters.
1. Store Heist

"Same old routine as always", muttered Lucius as he walked into the department store.

However, he wasn't here to browse the store's inventory, he was getting ready to pull another one of his stunts with his gang. This "stunt" was pretty much a really big diversion along with a lot of shoplifting or as Garfield liked to call it, "borrowing with the intent to keep". After he reached the middle of the store, he reached out with his mind and slowly started to create his energy field.

Six months ago, his gang and he started to notice a strange development of supernatural powers inside each and every one of them. No one ever thought about telling anyone though, to the gang it was all just a big game. The process was slow at first, but gradually they all started to get powers. Not all powers were that great though, for example, Fabian the gang's advisor had the power to change his skin color. Also, the powers always came with a negative side, such as seizures every month or so.

Lucius's mind snapped back to the present. He had to wait for the signal to begin his part of the stunt. In the meantime, he could just wander the store, until he was ready. Unfortunately, he was taking too long and one of the store employees thought something was up and came over to keep an eye on Lucius.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked the employee.

"I'm fine, just waiting for a couple of friends", said Lucius as he stared out the window, *Where's that damn signal?* He thought angrily.

"That's nice, it's always good to have fun with you friends", stated the employee before leaning close to Lucius, "unless their doing something wrong."

"Mind your own business, old man", Lucius calmly replied.

"I've seen many kids like you in my day and even helped the authority take some of them in mind you", retorted the employee.

"Well then, I can assure you I'm not like most kids", replied Lucius.

"And why is that?" the employee asked.

Suddenly, all the windows around the store exploded as a large pressurized blast exploded next to each one. Lucius quickly thrust his fist into the man's stomach and knocked the wind out of him. As the man lay coughing on the floor, Lucius snapped his fingers and the energy field he was creating earlier suddenly flashed into view. It was a large, glowing yellow – green dome the surrounded the entire store. Large amounts of merchandise floated into the air and several groups of gang members quickly jumped into the store and started grabbing the merchandise. Lucius crouched down next to the groaning man and whispered into his ear.

"Because…I have the power of a sin", said Lucius before stomping on the man's face and smiling sadistically. He used his power to throw the rest of the merchandise out the window for the rest of his gang to collect.

As he ran out, he saw several police cars, fire trucks, and ambulance surrounding the building. He also spotted several of his friends either running from the police, grabbing the merchandise, fending off the police. After quickly snatching several pieces of merchandise, Lucius ran into the alleyway, before getting joined by another gang member.

"Another good scoop I'd say wouldn't you Lucius?" shouted Seamus, who was barely containing his laughter.

"Of course, dude! What did you expect? We're like gods compared to them", Lucius shouted back laughing just as hard.

Suddenly, a large group of men appeared in front of them. They were all wearing SWAT team gear and carrying large assault rifles, along with many other military weapons. The man in the front motioned the others to get ready before stepping forward.

"Please, come quietly and quickly or we will be forced to shoot you two", said the man.

"Oh such a large group of men and just for me, I'm flattered!" cried Seamus before imitating a woman fainting.

"Don't be so self – centered, they're obviously here for me as well" whined Lucius who also imitated a woman fainting.

"We have orders to arrest any teenager found near the department incident", said the man.

"What do you want to do?" asked Lucius.

"Hmm…let's…fuck'em up!" Seamus stated sadistically.

"This is your last chance, turn yourself in or –"

Before the man could finish, Seamus stomped his foot on the ground generating a shock wave strong enough to knock the entire SWAT team off of their feet. Lucius followed up by snapping his fingers, to once again create an energy dome, and removing all of their equipment.

"Let's get back to the others, before we get caught by anyone else" said Lucius.

"Good idea, it's getting boring fighting adults", yawned Seamus.

Before they left, Lucius grabs a pistol from one of the unconscious SWAT team members and tucked it in his back pocket. He grabbed another and offered it to Seamus, as if he was offering him a candy.

"Want one?" asked Lucius.

"Do you even need to ask?" Seamus chuckled before grabbing the pistol and holstering it in his back pocket.

"Of course not!" Lucius laughed in return, as the both of the ran toward the high way.


	2. The Gang

**A/N: I've decided that my first chapter was really short, so starting now my chapters are gonna be much longer because I feel uncomfortable about the fact that my first chapter was like 800 words.**

"You sure we're in the right part of the highway?" Lucius wondered out loud.

"100%! It's a shame the SWAT had to show up and ruin the fun…party-poopers" stated Seamus.

"Too bad Ace isn't here, his binocular eyes would be super useful right now", complained Lucius.

Ace, one of the members of the gang had enhanced senses. Meaning if he felt like it, he could enhance his senses by ten – fold. This made him a walking pair of binoculars that had night vision and thermal vision. He also had super hearing, tasting, smelling, and feeling.

A sudden flash of light in the distance jarred Lucius's thoughts back to reality.

"What the hell is that?!" yelled Seamus.

"Let's check it out", said Lucius.

Lucius and Seamus both ran toward the light to find their friend Uriel surrounded by SWAT. He was currently on his knees with both hands hand – cuffed behind him. Uriel had the ability to shoot lasers from his hands, but he could make them less lethal and use them as a light source. Judging by the burn marks on some of these men, Uriel had attempted to fight back, but somehow they had managed to overwhelm and contain him.

"Hey! The fuck are you guys doing to our friend!" shouted Seamus.

The SWAT team quickly turned around to face the two delinquents. One of them pulled out a walkie – talkie and spoke into.

"This is Alpha – Red squad we have two Tangos in our sight, preparing to detain and return to headquarters."

"You're funny. If you think you can detain us, then you must be sleep – talking" said Lucius as he yawned in contempt at the thought of these mere mortals being able to control him.

"Do not try to resist. We have orders to take you in. We will use deadly force if necessary", the man said coldly.

"Bring it! I could take all of you in my sleep", yelled Seamus with a shit – eating grin on his face.

"Last chance. If the two of you could just put your hands over your head and got down on your knees, no one will have to be hurt", said the man.

"No one will have to be hurt?! Hahahaha! Hey, Lucius this guy thinks were gonna get hurt. We're not gonna get hurt by people like you. You chumps will be the ones who get hurt", Seamus stated sadistically.

"Permission to fire, sir" asked one of the SWAT soldiers.

As the man grinded his teeth in anger and frustration, he threw down his walkie – talkie and said, "Permission allowed."

As soon as those words left his mouth, the two boys quickly reacted. Lucius created a small energy field around Uriel's cuffs and detonated the cuffs, allowing Uriel to move freely once again. Seamus sent a vibration through the ground around the SWAT team members and threw them off their feet. Fortunately, Seamus was able to control the shock, so Uriel was left unharmed.

"Thanks guys. I thought I was a goner there!" thanked Uriel.

"No prob dude, but how did you get caught? Aren't you supposed to be a freaking laser cannon?" asked Lucius.

"At first I was blasting right through them, but then one of them snuck up on me and just whacked me over the head with his rifle", groaned Uriel.

"Then how come you didn't just blast right through the hand cuffs", asked Seamus.

"According to the captain of the SWAT group, these cuffs are actually supposed to be specially designed, so that our powers don't work at all", said Uriel.

"So our powers don't…wait, they know about our powers?!" exclaimed Lucius.

"Yeah dude, it was all over the news, we just forgot to tell you, you being all oblivious to the news and stuff", said Seamus.

"You forgot the fact that Lucius lives underneath a rock, he never finds out about any news that doesn't something to do with the gang", said Uriel, while he played with the broken cuffs still cuffed around his hands.

"By the way, have you seen anyone else in the crew?" asked Lucius.

"Hmm…let me think. Oh right! Before I ran into the SWAT team, I saw Addison and D.T. run into the alleyway behind the store and I saw Bard fighting the police. Why?" said Uriel.

"After we escaped a SWAT team, we ran to the rendezvous point, but no one was there", replied Lucius.

"Do you think anything happened to any of the guys?" Seamus wondered aloud.

"Did you guys check any of the other rendezvous points?" asked Uriel.

"Well, we were about to, but then we saw you fighting the SWAT and came over to help", explained Lucius.

The three of them set off to check the other three check points. The junkyard? No one. The riverside? Nope. The alleyway behind the department store? No one was there, but a note was burnt into the wall. It read "_SWAT is rounding all the kids in the neighborhood. Be careful to all"._

"What do you think it means?" asked Uriel.

"The government wants to ruin all the fun. Their getting all nosy and want to keep us under control, those sons of bitches!" growled Seamus.

"Who could've written this?" wondered Lucius.

"Well, judging by the burn marks used to write the message, I suppose that it would be likely that Phoenix wrote it, seeing as he is the only one in our gang with the ability to create flames", deduced Uriel.

"Why thank you, Sherlock Holmes, what are we supposed to do now?" asked Seamus.

"We go back to the gang base", stated Lucius.

"Agreed", said Seamus and Uriel.

Technically the gang didn't actually have a base, but they liked to think of it as one. In reality, they hung out in the abandoned warehouses next to the park. They were all rather spacious and had all these cool rooms. There was also left over machinery in the crates that were stacked in piles all over the warehouse. It was only a ten minutes' walk from the alleyway to the warehouse, but it took longer because of all the police cruisers watching every single block not to mention the SWAT teams. Along the way, the trio did spot other teens, none who were in the gang, running from the cops or getting arrested by the SWAT. They couldn't help anyone or risk getting caught. By the time they got to the warehouse, it was pitch black outside. Lucius banged on the door.

"Anyone home?" he shouted.

He heard many footsteps approaching the doorway and much whispering noises. A response was heard.

"Lucius, is that you?" called a voice.

It sounded like Cyrus, the leader of the gang. Currently, their gang had 13 people in it, which included Cyrus, Lucius, Garfield, D.T., Addison, Bard, Uriel, Ace, Seamus, Tobias, Vladimir, Royce, and Fabian. He sounded rather exhausted and depressed over something.

"Yeah it's me, Seamus, and Uriel, let us in!" yelled Lucius.

Slowly but surely the door started to rise off the ground. The sound of tinkling chains and the rumble of the gate filled the air. Uriel cringed every time the gate shuddered in fear of a police cruiser finding them. Seamus stood guard waiting to see if a police cruiser or a SWAT team happened to pass by. Lucius just stood next to the door as it rose off the ground. When the door finally fully opens up, Lucius spots the rest of the gang standing ready. As soon as they spot the trio, they soon relax and quickly welcome the trio into the warehouse. After the trio enters the warehouse, the gang quickly drops the door back down and barricades it with several crates filled with broken machinery. Soon afterwards, the gang sat down around in his own respective chairs.

"We all have a lot of explaining to do about what happened at the store earlier", says Cyrus.

"Explain what?" asks Seamus.

"Explain what the fuck went wrong and why the cops showed up!" Cyrus shouted loudly.

"What is there to explain? The SWAT had already known about our powers and were just waiting for us to attack, as soon as we struck they sprang into action", said Uriel.

"What's wrong Cyrus? We've never seen you like this before, is something wrong?" asked Bard.

"N – n – nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking about some stuff. I feel that our gang is falling apart", said Cyrus.

Lucius felt that Cyrus was hiding something, but he wasn't sure what was wrong. He knew something was up, but just couldn't place his finger on it.

"All right getting past all the unnecessary bullshit. What are we gonna do about all of the SWAT hanging in our town. No doubt they were sent by the government to take care of us", said Lucius.

Suddenly, several flash bangs were thrown through the windows and landed next to the gang. Before anyone could react, the flash bangs all went off with loud and bright explosions that filled the entire warehouse.

As Lucius slowly came to, he realized that he could barely see anything and neither could he hear anything. He did, however, notice someone pushing him to the ground and handcuffing his hands behind his back. He tried to push the person off of him, but he felt so nauseous that the mere thought of moving nearly made him throw up. He tried to use his ability, but for some reason he couldn't create an energy field. He then remembered earlier when he and Seamus had saved Uriel from the SWAT.

"Shit, these must be the specially designed cuffs Uriel was talking about", thought Lucius.

He was still half – blind from the flash bang explosion, so he didn't resist as the person shoved him into the back of some sort of truck. There he passed out from exhaustion and pain.

**Sometime later…**

"I think he's waking up."

"Why don't you make sure?"

"How could this have happened?"

Lucius heard many familiar voices around him. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was in some sort of military vehicle. Everyone in the gang was there with him and they were all cuffed as well.

"Up and at'em, Sleeping Beauty."

Lucius managed to push himself onto one of the seats in the back of the vehicle.

"What just happened?" asked Lucius.

"Somehow…the SWAT was able to find our warehouse and threw a couple of them flash bangs and BOOM! We was all knocked out. Then they came in and threw us into this vehickle of theirs", explained Royce.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I'm sure none of us knew that", said Seamus, "What I wanna know is how the hell did they find us?"

"Why don't you ask yourself that?" said Tobias.

"Are you saying the three of us lead them to the base, punk?"

"So what if I'm?"

"Are you looking for a fight?!"

"Bring it pussy!"

Ace quickly stepped in.

"Both of you quit fighting. Fighting isn't gonna get us out of this mess, more than it got us into it", said Ace.

Being the most level – headed of the gang, Ace usually broke up most of fights that happened.

"We need to understand where they're taking us and why. And I have a feeling that they're not taking us in just cause we robbed a store."

Tobias and Seamus quickly sat down, but not before exchanging a look of apology. This is what Lucius loved best about their gang. They were like one big family, they might get into fights and arguments, but they still cared for one another and took care of each other.

"Maybe it's because they know about our powers", stated Lucius.  
>Before they could further continue the discussion, the truck came to a stop. The back doors opened up and in came several SWAT members. They grabbed the boys and pulled them out of the truck and lined them up. In front of the boys, stood a woman who was still dressed in SWAT equipment minus the helmet.<p>

"I'm sure you boys would like to understand why we dragged you out of your little home and I'm here to explain why", said the woman.

"Boys?! Little home?!" Cyrus exclaimed angrily, "Firstly, were all like 16, except for D.T. he's 15. And that 'little home' you dragged us out of was more than a home it was a part of our being. You have no right to take us in!"

"But that is where you are wrong. We have all the right to take people like you in", the woman stated calmly.

"People like us…" said Uriel.

"Yes, the government has allowed the military to find and capture teenagers who have exhibited these powers. Normally we have to take you to the research facility to test you for powers, but after witnessing your gang attacking the department store we knew immediately that you had powers", said the women.

"Guess we should have been stealthier…" said Seamus.

"So what are you gonna do to us, bitch" said Lucius.

The women looked sharply at Lucius. He thought he saw a flash of anger in her eyes, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Starting today, the 13 of you will be living in this government facility along with the rest of the teens that have been shown exhibiting powers. You will be given dog tags, studied by our nation's top scientists, and trained by the military to become super soldiers. Don't bother trying to escape this is a top of the line prison. Neither should you bother trying to use your powers those cuffs are specially designed to prevent you from using your powers", said the woman.

The 13 of them were ushered into the facility by the SWAT team members. They arrived at a front desk with several men on computers and handling some strange looking machinery.

"This is where you will be getting your dog tags. Give your name and if you want a code name", explained the woman, "First person."

Lucius stepped toward the men on the counter.

"Lucius Firs, Fox Sin of Greed."


	3. A Fight

**A/N: Sorry for the holdup folks, but I've haven't had much time to write lately because of homework and shit. To make up for the lost time, I'm going to attempt to make this chapter longer than the normal amount. By the way I've decided to create multiple viewpoints, each that will be separated by a different font.**

"Everyone, gather round! Gather round!"

Lucius looked around and immediately spotted Seamus standing in a small balcony raised on a scaffolding, that everyone had dubbed as the "Ref's Box" because it was used for the teens to commentate on brawls that were happening in "The Ring". "The Ring" was a large hole in the ground on the first floor, seven feet deep and 20 feet in diameter. Because things tended to get boring in the prison, oh wait government facility, the teens tended to fight with their powers against one another. The guard's didn't object, since they also found it interesting. It was traditional for newcomers to face off against one another.

"On the left side we have Beatrice the Serpent's Sin of Envy and on the right we have Dwayne the Deadman", shouted Seamus from the "Ref's Box", "Let's see what you guys got!"

Dwayne quickly jumped into action. He flicked his thumbs and the rings on both of his thumbs protruded blades, which he used to cut his forearms to draw blood. This sent a wave of confusion through the crowd.

"What he do that for?"

"Is he emo?"

"Dafuq?"

"You people haven't seen anything yet!" shouted Dwayne.

Just as he said that the blood on his forearms quickly solidified into two curved blades each about nine inches in length.

"I have the power to manipulate my own blood", Dwayne shouted proudly, "What can you do, babe?"

Beatrice just stood silently on her side of "The Ring".

Lucius and Garfield were watching the fight from the second floor.

"The fight seems pretty one – sided, huh?" said Lucius.

"Hmm…" wondered Garfield.

"What? Do you think something's up?"

"Obviously something's up. Think of it this way Lucius, if you had to fight someone else with powers and you had powers you use them right?"

"Yeah, sure."

Lucius started to remember his first fight in "The Ring" (which was only about two and a half weeks ago).

"_On the left, we have one of the thirteen newcomers, Lucius the Fox's Sin of Greed! And on the right, we have Prisoner#001: Johnathan."_

"_I'm gonna beat you to a pulp, for humiliating me during lunch!"_

_Lucius yawned out loud. _

"_Did I seriously have to wake up at 7:00 in the morning to settle that? Can't we take care of this later?"_

"_No, it's about time someone taught you how things work around here."_

"_Sure, but let's get this over with quick, I prefer to sleep till 8:30."_

"_I'll get this over with real quick."_

_Johnathan slapped his hands together, which started to crackle with energy, and pointed them at Lucius. Instinct kicked in Lucius quickly jumped aside and created his energy field. The signature yellow – green force field surrounded "The Ring". _

"_What the fuck is this?!" yelled Johnathan. _

"_Oh nothing…" replied Lucius, who quickly snapped his fingers. _

_The instant he snapped his fingers he imagined the air in front of Johnathan compressing itself down into a subatomic level before inverting and imploding the air. Johnathan was knocked right off his feet and smashed into the wall of "The Ring". He quickly jumps onto his feet with a murderous look in his eyes. _

"_You should have just given up and made it easy for yourself, but nooooooo! You had to go and push it even farther than before. I'll make you pay!" _

_Without a warning, he raised both of his hands and quickly shot two beams of energy into Lucius's chest. It was too late for Lucius to try and dodge, so he just took both blasts to the chest. Immediately, he fell to his knees, his body was racked with excruciating pain. He had never felt such pain in his entire life, not even the time he got caught trying to steal an Xbox and got maced. Despite the pain he, managed to stand up and snap his fingers, once again causing the air to compress and implode in front of Johnathan, smashing him into a wall. _

"_And the winner is… Lucius!"_

A loud sound of shock quickly jarred Lucius's thoughts back to the present.

"What's going on?"

Garfield gestured toward "The Ring". Lucius looked down and saw the reason why everyone had been shocked. Beatrice had finally decided to use her power, but for some bizarre reason she seemed to have the exact same power as Dwayne. Just like no two fingerprints were the same, no two kids had the same power.

"Do they actually have the same power?" asked Lucius.

"Of course not. If you looked carefully at her when she attacked Dwayne, she grabbed onto his blade and that moment her hands glowed red", replied Garfield.

"And…"

"Afterwards she stepped back with a rather proud look, before also cutting her own wrists and making her own blood blades."

Garfield had the power of intuitive aptitude. Meaning he could understand anything just by looking at it. This made him the smartest gang member out of all of them.

"So she can basically copy any power you have?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"Who do you thinks gonna win?"

"Dwayne, probably since, he's more accustomed to his power than Beatrice, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless there's some sort of catch."

**Beatrice's POV (Third Person)**

"I see why you like this power, Dwayne", said Beatrice, "It feels free and artistic."

"How the fuck did you do that, bitch?" asked Dwayne.

Instead of answering, Beatrice leapt over and swung her blood blades at Dwayne, who was barely able to dodge the blade.

"My power allows me to copy someone else's power and use it at 110% of its capability. This way no matter how experienced the original is I'll always be stronger."

"Bullshit!"

Dwayne leaps over and swung his blade at Beatrice. The blood blade attached to Beatrice's arm quickly liquefied and solidified into a sort of elbow hammer and smashed Dwayne's blade to pieces. Dwayne fell to his knees in shock as he looked at his shattered right blood blade.

"What did you do to me?" asked Dwayne meekly.

"What's it look like? I destroyed your blade", Beatrice coldly replied.

"You…you…you bitch!"

Dwayne leapt back and once again manipulated his blood to cover his entire body minus his face, which solidified into a sort of body armor.

"Is that the best you got?" mocked Beatrice who also created her own body armor, except her armor had gauntlets covered in spikes.

The two of them charged at each other. Time seemed to slow down for Beatrice as she ran toward Dwayne. She watched as his face twisted in anger the closer he got to her. In response, she plastered on a smirk, as she punched him in the face. The punch launched him into the wall and broke his nose and several teeth. A wave of awe spread through the crowd, Beatrice climbed out of "The Ring" with her arms above her heads in fists.

"Is anyone else strong enough to try and take the Serpent's Sin of Envy?" yelled Beatrice.

**Lucius's POV (Third Person)**

"Do you think I should go fight her?" Lucius asked Garfield.

"Too late", pointed out Garfield.

Lucius looked up just in time to see someone jump down form the fifth floor down to "The Ring". Lucius grinned, of course it was him. He could never resist a fight.

**Beatrice's POV (Third Person)**

Beatrice heard a loud whistling noise above her. Just as she looked up, that thing landed right next to her and knocked her off her feet. When she opened her eyes, she saw a rather large boy standing above her.

"And a new challenger has entered 'The Ring'", shouted Seamus, "It's the one and only, Charles the Dragon's Sin of Wrath!"

Beatrice studied this new challenger. It was a boy of average height and medium build. He had a head full of shaggy white hair and a calm smile.

"Somebody say they wanted a fight?" asked Charles.

"I did", Beatrice meekly replied.

"A newcomer and a girl as well? You've got guts I'll give you that. Make this fight worth the trip down from the fifth floor."

The crowd was obviously happy with the new entertainment.

"Yeah, go get her!"

"Wow, one of the six strongest jail mates versus a newcomer."

"Overkill!"

The second comment piqued Beatrice's interest.

"If you're one of the six strongest jail mates, who're the other five?" asked Beatrice.

**Lucius's POV (Third Person)**

Up on the second floor, Lucius heard Beatrice's question.

"If you're one of the six strongest jail mates, who're the other five?"

Lucius looked through the crowd and quickly spotted the four people he was looking for.

On the first floor, standing next to "The Ring" was a short chubby – looking boy, called King, who went by the name of Boar's Sin of Glutton.

Standing on the other side of the second floor, was a skinny and meek – looking boy holding a ratty pillow, called Julian, who called himself the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth.

Above him on the third floor, a rather bored – looking girl sat on the railing overlooking the fight, called Maxie also known as Lion's Sin of Pride.

And finally on the fourth floor, instead of watching the fight Amy, the Goat's Sin of Lust, was chatting with some of the popular male jail mates.

It looked like they would soon be adding another jail mate to their ranks as one of the strongest jail mates. Lucius found this thought amusing as it would make the seven of them "The Seven Deadly Sins". It seemed like a coincidence that each one of them had chosen to accept their sins.

**Beatrice's POV (Third person)**

Charles didn't answer his question immediately, instead she saw him staring at something on the second floor. Or maybe it was a someone. She followed his sight and spotted a rather tall, slim boy with a sadistic smile.

"Is he one of the six strongest jail mates?" thought Beatrice.

Charles quickly snapped Beatrice out of her thoughts.

"Aren't we gonna fight?" asked Charles.

Using blood from her already cut wrists; Beatrice created twin curved blades that came out of her wrists.

"That's more like it!" said Charles.

He pulled what seemed to be a chrome ball bearing out of his pocket and squeezed it in his hand. The moment he squeezed it, his skin took on the texture of the chrome ball bearing.

"Let's do this", said Charles before swinging chrome – covered fist at Beatrice, who quickly ducked and slashed at Charles who just managed to jump back in time. He then threw a haymaker and knocked Beatrice off her feet. The moment Beatrice was punched, a flash of energy filled through her body.

"Yes! I have his power!" Beatrice thought triumphantly.

She used her blood blade to slice a small chunk of concrete out of the wall of "The Ring". She grabbed on to the piece of concrete and absorbed its properties. Almost immediately, her skin became a gray and rocky texture.

"Ooooh! Copying abilities again. This makes things much more interesting than before", said Charles as he swung his fist at Beatrice.

Beatrice quickly ducked and used her blood to make a cuff to hold the two of them together by the hand. Beatrice's skin took on the shiny sheen of chrome.

"Looks like we have a problem", observed Charles, who casually dropped the chrome ball bearing.

Immediately, the two of them reverted back to normal.

"However, in terms of physical strength", stated Charles, "I'm superior."

Soon after, Charles slammed his fist into Beatrice's stomach. She saw red spots and a wave of nausea washed over her. Her loss of concentration caused her to lose her control on the blood cuffs and they dissolved.

"Now that that's over with, let's get serious", said Charles before picking his chrome ball bearing back up and absorbing its qualities once again.

Beatrice slowly and painfully got back on to her feet. She felt like she got smashed in the chest with a sledgehammer.

"Are you going to take all day to get back up or what?" yelled Charles.

"Screw…Screw you!" yelled Beatrice before firing a bolt made of blood at Charles.

Charles raised both of his chrome – covered arms to block the attack, but the bolt was still strong enough to create a dent in his arms.

"Hahaha! Finally deciding to man up now aren't we", Charles yelled gleefully, "It doesn't matter, this will make things much more interesting."

"He's crazy", she thought, "What is this place?"

Charles threw a punch at Beatrice, who had created a blood gauntlet and punched back.

A shockwave was generated between the two of their punches and created a fault line across the center of "The Ring". A wave of awe spread throughout the crowd.

"Wow!"

"We haven't had a fight like that, since Lucius challenged Charles."

"Amazing, do you think the girl will join 'The Seven Deadly Sins'?"

"Lucius", thought Beatrice, "That must be the name of the boy I saw earlier. Is he one of the so – called 'Seven Deadly Sins'?"

"Pay attention, dummy!" yelled Charles as he punched across the jaw.

"How am I supposed to take you in as a Sin, if you're weak!?"

"How are you supposed to stay alive, if you're weak!?"

Beatrice coughed up blood. Pain was the only reminder that kept her awake during tough times. She wouldn't die here, not after everything she had been through. She would survive. She would become strong. She would escape this prison.

"I. Am. Not. Weak!" yelled Beatrice before slashing a gash open on Charles's metallic chest.

Charles fell backwards, looking stunned for a second before laughing out loud and getting back up.

"So you do have some fight still left in you!" laughed Charles, "But how much longer can you last?"

**Lucius's POV (Third person)**

"Looks like Charles is losing control again", noticed Lucius.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" asked Garfield.

"If it goes too far."

"What counts as 'too far'?"

For some strange reason, Charles had two powers. His first and most obvious power is the power to absorb the physical properties of any object he touches. His second, more passive ability is pain affinity. Basically the more pain he suffers, the stronger he gets. Unfortunately, he suffers a side effect from this second power. The more pain he takes, the more sadistic and irrational he gets.

"This might get interesting, though", stated Lucius as he leaned over the railing, just in time to see Charles standing over Beatrice prepared to land his final blow.

**Beatrice's POV (Third Person)**

Beatrice looked up to see Charles with both chrome fists raised above of his head. She jumped out of the way and managed to get behind Charles and put him in a headlock.

"Seriously? A headlock? Is that the best you got?" said Charles before grabbing Beatrice and throwing her on to the floor. Beatrice hit the floor, so hard she broke through concrete and landed on some copper pipes. She grabbed hold of one of the pipes and yanked it out of the ground. Her skin took on a coppery sheen.

"You think just because you have a weapon, you can beat me?!" said Charles.

"Quit mocking me!" yelled Beatrice before throwing a punch at Charles that connected with his sternum and created a dent, while knocking Charles's air out of him.

"Hahahaha! This just gets more and more amazing every minute. Looks like I can't win if I don't go all out", said Charles.

"I'm not gonna make it", thought Beatrice.

Suddenly another person jumped down from above her. This time, however, it was from a closer floor than the one Charles came from. She looked up just in time to see Lucius land next to her.

"That's ENOUGH!", yelled Lucius.

A large yellow – green force field surrounded "The Ring". Then a mysterious blast sent Charles flying backwards.

"Stay down Charles", commanded Lucius, "You've gone too far."

A wave of surprise spread through crowd.

"That's Lucius, Fox's Sin of Greed!"

"He defeated Charles, Dragon's Sin of Wrath!"

"With one hit too!"

Beatrice looked up to see Lucius offering his hand to her.

"Get up."

Beatrice grabbed his hand and pulled herself up and back on to her feet. Before she could thank Lucius for saving her from Charles, a woman who seemed to be the police warden stepped into the open. As soon as, the other jail mates saw her they ran back to their cells.

"What seems to be going on here?" asked the warden.

"Oh just having some fun, officer", replied Lucius.

"Is that so? Would you mind explaining why Charles is lying on the floor unconscious and why there is a large crack in the floor?" questioned the warden.

"Ah you know, just another day at the office", replied Lucius.

"You should take care of yourself, Lucius or you might get yourself in trouble."

"What trouble?" Lucius retorted innocently.

The warden finally seemed to notice the injured Beatrice and Dwayne.

"What happened to them? You know what. I don't care. Just get them to the infirmary."

That was the last Beatrice heard before she passed out from all the injuries.

**Lucius's POV (Third person) Back in the cells**

Lucius shared a cell with Garfield.

"Today's fight was pretty interesting, especially the newcomer, Beatrice", said Garfield.

"Yeah, what a way to start prison for that girl. I hope she's alright", replied Lucius.

"Oooooooooh! Looks like you like someone, Lucius."

"Awh, go fuck yourself."

"Pushing that aside, I feel that this is a start for something new."

"What is?"

"The girl, Beatrice, she's a start for something new."

"How?"

"The fact that she's nicknamed herself as the 'Boar's Sin of Gluttony' is the weird thing. Her, along with the rest of the six of you make up 'The Seven Deadly Sins'."

**Beatrice's POV (Third Person)**

Beatrice heard voices around her. Her head was killing her, it was pounding so hard she could barely think.

"Amazing! Her signals are off the chart! We've only seen this six other times with the other six teens in the facility. The seven of them could easily destroy an entire state in the matter of minutes. The seven of them are the strongest of their generation."


	4. Prison Life

**A/N: I noticed that different fonts don't show up on the fanfiction… (silly me), so yeah, I guess I'll just say when there are different points of view. **

A loud noise woke Beatrice out of bed.

"Breakfast time, chumps! Take it or leave it!"

It was the warden's assistant. He was supposed to wake up all of us for breakfast.

"Ugh…can you bring me back a roll or something?" asked a voice from the other side of the room.

It was Julian. After recuperating from her fight with Charles, Beatrice was quickly assigned to a room with Julian. However, he wasn't exactly a morning person, so never got up for breakfast and instead requested the food be brought to him. Luckily for him, Beatrice was a rather caring person.

"Sure, anything else?" asked Beatrice.

"Yeah… * snore * maybe a bottle of that nasty * snore * orange stuff", replied Julian before falling back asleep. (more snoring can be heard in the background)

Beatrice was envious of Julian's carefree personality and his happy – go – lucky personality.

**Charles's POV (Third Person)**

Charles was having a dream. In his dream, he saw several animals leaving a farm. This included a dragon, a fox, a snake, a goat, a bear, a boar, and a lion. The farmer was lying on the floor, either dead or unconscious, he couldn't tell. A large group of animals was following the seven original animals out of the farm. He heard a deep voice, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"THERE WILL BE LOSSES, BUT YOU MUST OVERCOME THEM AND ASSIST IN HELPING OTHERS OVERCOME THEIRS."

The moment he heard this, several other farmers came running out of the farm with pitchforks and torches chasing after the animals and even killing or recapturing some of the animals. He tried to shout for the farmers to stop, but his voice couldn't work. All he could do was watch as several animals were killed in front of him. Although many animals were killed, in the end the animals were still able to escape. After all the animals escape from the farm, a lone farmer stepped out of the farm and looked directly at Charles.

"Nothing good will come out of any of this. Sometimes things are meant to be a certain way, for a reason."

Charles woke up in cold sweat. He was still trying to make sense of his dream, when he heard breakfast getting called.

He quickly got out of bed and was just about to leave, when he remembered to wake up King. The last time he forgot to wake up King for breakfast, he nearly got sucked into a black hole. Talk about a binge.

"Breakfast, already?" grumbled King as he woke up, "Yes! Breakfast time!"

The cafeteria was located on the first floor. It was pain to walk all the way down from the fifth floor and back each morning, so the duo usually took an expressway.

"Are you ready?" asked Charles.

"As ready as I'll ever be", replied King.

"Alright, hang on tight and remember: please keep all arms and legs inside the ride at all time."

Charles pulled out the chrome ball bearing he always kept in his pocket and quickly absorbed its qualities, before jumping off the edge of the railing. Amazing how fast things fall. The two landed with a crash on the first floor. They both burst out laughing at the amount of shocked faces staring at them. Even though, they did it every single day, no one was used to it, except for a select few.

**Lucius's POV (Third person)**

Lucius was already in the cafeteria, by the time most of the people got there. He always had a hard time sleeping and woke up early, something Garfield called insomnia. He was sitting with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins including the newcomer, Beatrice or something. Charles stood up with a cup of orange juice in his hand.  
>"A toast for the newcomer! Beatrice, the Serpent's Sin of Envy!" shouted Charles.<p>

Everyone in the cafeteria raised their cups in tribute. They had a look of respect on their faces; yesterday's fight was amazing, even by their standards.

"Sit back down, dude", said Lucius.

"What? All I wanted to do was formally introduce Beatrice to everyone", replied Charles.

"I know, but it's annoying."

"No its not, Beatrice likes it."

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Beatrice.

"Oh right. Sorry", the two of them said simultaneously.

Beatrice locked eyes with Maxie and Amy. The three all rolled their eyes and thought together, "Boys".

After breakfast, Lucius was escorted to one of the research rooms by one of the guards. This was a common thing, it happened every week or so. The scientists ran constant tests on all of the teens to try and understand their powers.

"Hello Lucius how are you today?" asked Mr. Esperanza.

"I'm good. Same thing as always?" replied Lucius.

"Not exactly. Today we'll be trying something different."

"What exactly?"

"We'll be using a combat – based simulation system to test your power's reliability in an actual environment – (continues to drone on about some sciencey – stuff)."

(Lucius zones out as he pretends to listen to Mr. Esperanza talk)

"Do you understand?" asks Mr. Esperanza.

"Yes, of course", replied Lucius.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course!"

"Please step into this hallway", motions Mr. Esperanza.

Lucius stepped through a holographic door and into a hallway. The moment he stepped through lasers started to scan his entire body.

"Please wear this band", Mr. Esperanza instructed.

As he said that, a metallic band was dispensed from the ceiling and floated itself toward Lucius, who quickly slipped it on.

"This band will calibrate all of your senses and nerves to allow you to feel the holograms", explained Mr. Esperanza.

"Feel the holograms?" asked Lucius.

"You'll see", replied Mr. Esperanza.

Soon several holographic figures appeared all wielding weapons both from modern and past times.

"Am I supposed to defeat them?" Lucius wondered aloud.

"Affirmative", replied Mr. Esperanza.

"Bring it!" yelled Lucius before snapping his fingers and creating his energy field around the hallway.

The first attacker ran up to Lucius carrying a bowie knife and attempted to slash at Lucius. Fortunately, years of experience of fighting cops kicked in and Lucius was able to wrench the knife out of the attacker's hand. Now he had a weapon. He used his power to extend the reach of the blade and slashed every attacker in half.

"Is that all you got?" yelled Lucius.

Suddenly, a holographic soldier jumped out behind him and smashed him in the head with the butt of his rifle. Pain filled the back of Lucius's head and he quickly fell over.

"Ugh! Sneaky bastard!" yelled Lucius before slashing the man's chest open.

The holographic man fell on to his knees and grasped at his chest before disintegrating.

"That stung", complained Lucius.

He used is knife as a mirror and examined the back of his head, which seemed to be covered with red pixels.

"Those red pixels will indicate where you were hurt", explained Mr. Esperanza.

"How am I supposed to finish this simulation?" asked Lucius.

"By defeating all of the attackers", explained Mr. Esperanza.

"How much more?" wondered Lucius.

"14 more", replied Mr. Esperanza.

The moment he said that two teams of holographic SWAT members stepped out of both sides of the hallway standing in formation. They all had their weapons at the ready.

"What am I supposed to do now?" wondered Lucius.

He wasn't given much time to think before the holograms began to fire at him. He barely had time to duck and was able to slide underneath one team of SWAT and avoid the bullets. The holographic SWAT attempted to shoot Lucius, but they were too late as he had used the bowie knife (charged by his power) and minced their guns into cubes. Before they could react he quickly sliced through their helmets and their heads. The holographic soldiers on the other side of the hallway started firing at Lucius. Fortunately for Lucius, he was able to react quickly and he levitated the riot shields and deflected all of the bullets back toward the holographic SWAT members. Unfortunately, they were wearing bulletproof armor and weren't affected by the bullets. Fortunately, they were out of bullets and had to reload. Lucius took the chance and leapt forward to slice the entire row of SWAT in half. He crouched down to catch his breath, just as he heard clapping coming from the outside of the hallway. He looked out the window and saw an entire group of scientists including Mr. Esperanza.

"Congratulations, Lucius! You finished the simulation at the highest level in record time!" he stated.

"Highest level? Record time?" echoed Lucius.

"Indeed. Furthermore, your power levels were off the chart", stated Mr. Esperanza before presenting a burnt out device to Lucius.

Lucius holds the device in awe and shock at the device.

"You're dismissed", said Mr. Esperanza.

**Maxie's POV (Third Person)**

Maxie overlooked the entire facility from her post that she had created out of willpower on the seventh floor. She preferred to overlook other people. Make herself appear better and of higher caliber than others. She wanted others to look up to her and think of her as a role model. This was the reason she had chosen to join the Seven Deadly Sins. It was an indication of how strong she was. She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone talking.

"Hey! Yoo – hoo!"

Unfortunately, she wasn't respected by everyone. Especially those who were on par in authority with her. This meant everyone in the Seven Deadly Sins, including Amy, the Goat's Sin of Lust, who was probably the most annoying person ever. Maxie gave Amy one of her coldest stares.

"What do you want?" snapped Maxie.

"Just wondering if you wanted to hang out", replied Amy.

"Hang out?" asked Maxie.

"Yeah. Hang out, you know…just having fun together. Wait, you've never hung out with anyone before?"

"I have my dignity to keep intact."

"…"

Before either of them could continue, they both noticed that the newbie, Beatrice was running toward them. She seemed to be out of breath. The two of them waited for her to catch her breath before they asked her what was up.

"Charles is calling for a meeting in 'The Spot'", said Beatrice after catching her breath.

The moment Beatrice said "The Spot", Amy and Maxie immediately understood what Charles meant. "The Spot" was actually a secluded spot that Charles and Lucius managed to find inside the facility to use as a secret base to discuss ideas. They quickly lead Beatrice along to "The Spot", where they found they rest of the "The Seven Deadly Sins" already waiting for them.

Maxie was confused why they were having a meeting now, especially at this time. They only had one meeting every two weeks. As if on cue, Charles began to explain what was happening.

"I know you guys must be wondering why I called you here", stated Charles.

"Of course, we do. I was having such a nice dream about –", said Julian before being cut off.

"Anywho. I had a dream."

"WHAT THE FUCK! WE CAME HERE BECAUSE YOU HAD A FUCKING DREAM! A FUCKING DREAM!" yelled Maxie.

"Quit your squeaking Maxie, allow Charles to explain", said Lucius.

Maxie groaned. Leave it for Lucius to stick up for Charles. From what the rest of the group could tell the two of them had a legendary bromance.

"In my dream, a rather large group of animals were escaping a farm", said Charles, "They were being led by a group of seven animals."

"A dragon."

"A fox." Lucius nodded in recognition.

"A grizzly bear." Julian lifted his head.

"A boar." King stopped eating for a moment.

"A snake." Beatrice looked shocked.

"A goat." Amy gaped at Charles.

"And a lion." Maxie rolled her eyes in disgust.

"As they left the farm, several of them were killed and even captured by other farmers, but the original seven animals were able to escape", continued Charles.

"Is that it?" asked Maxie rather coldly.

"No that's not all. After all of the animals had escaped, one last farmer appeared and said, 'Nothing good will come out of any of this. Sometimes things are meant to be a certain way, for a reason'."

"Sounds like a load of bull to me", mumbled Julian.

"So what is the entire point of this dream, Captain?" Maxie asked sarcastically.

"We need to start a prison break." Charles casually stated.


	5. A Spark of Hope?

**A/N: I know I haven't been able to post lately and in advance I just want to say that I'm sorry for the lateness. I've just had a lot of school stuff to do lately (tests, homework, and low averages), but also because I kind of lost the drive to write the story because of the lack of reviews. I'm not sure if I'm doing well or not, but with that out of the way let's continue the story. **

**Maxie's POV (Third Person)**

"Prison break?!" sputtered Maxie, "Are you insane?!"

"Could you squeak a little less, Maxie?" winced Lucius, while rubbing his ear.

Charles looked Maxie straight in the eye.

"No, I'm completely serious."

"But why now out of all times?" Beatrice wondered aloud.

"Is it because of your dream?" scoffed Maxie.

"Yes, indeed it is, Maxie. But also because we finally have the seven of us as the Seven Deadly Sins", Charles stated rather calmly despite his usual brash nature.

"How are we going to start this prison break, anyways?" asked Amy.

"We'll improvise…a lot", interjected King.

"So when will this 'prison break' start?" asked Julian from his pillow.

Suddenly, Lucius snapped to his feet. His eyes were filled with concentration and alarm.

"What's the matter?" asked Beatrice.

"It starts now", he responded.

He pointed his left palm at the floor and his signature yellow – green force field surrounded the area around them. Maxie heard a yelp of surprise and a sudden falling noise. She looked toward the table and saw one of the assistant wardens, Shadow. He always followed the teens around and stuck to them like a shadow, hence the name.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" mocked Lucius, "A shadow with light being shined on it?"

"You kids know you can't escape from this prison, its indestructible!" shouted Shadow.

"Oh did you here that? He said 'prison', not 'government facility'", noted King mockingly.

"Can't escape? Those two words don't go together", said Charles, "We will and can escape."

"What do we do with him?" asked Maxie.

"We kill him", mumbled Julian.

"No, too risky we don't need any more negativity on our heads", stated Charles, "Let's silence him."

After saying that, he grabbed Shadow's head and slammed it into the side of the table. See, Shadow was a rather small skinny man at only 5'9", while Charles was a big swole teen at 6'5". Combine these two factors along with the table made of marble and you get one major headache.

Charles plopped Shadow's unconscious body into the corner and nodded in Maxie's direction. Maxie sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. She especially hated when people told her to do things. Nonetheless, she had a _sort_ of grudging respect for Charles. In her mind she imagined an extra – large roll of duct tape wrapping Shadow's limp body into a cocoon. When she opened her eyes, a newly wrapped Shadow was lying in the corner and Amy was clapping in applause, while Beatrice looked amazed.

"Before we leave, I have a favor for Amy", stated Charles.

"Me?" asked Amy.

Maxie groaned internally. Even though Amy's power was like a swiss army knife, she was the ditsiest person Maxie had ever met.

"Alert everyone in the prison, that a prison break will begin in an hour and tell them to be prepared and be ready for the signal", responded Charles.

"Done", stated Amy.

The moment Amy said that a voice appeared in Maxie's mind.

"A prison break will happen in an hour. Be on the ready for a signal."

By the looks of everyone else, it appears that they also heard Amy's telepathic message.

"Let's get ready", said Charles before walking off.

**Julian's POV (Third Person)**

Right after everyone left to wait for the prison break, Charles pulled Julian over.

"Remember when I said to wait for the signal?" asked Charles.

Julian yawned out loud. Talking to others always made him feel tired.

"Yeah, why?" replied Julian.

"You're going to be the signal."

"What am I going to do?"

"Your power."

Julian groaned out loud. His ability allowed him to multiply all of his physical abilities by 100 for a limited time of 15 minutes. Even though he could always just 'pause' his ability, while using it and allow it to recharge. However, by using the power it left him exhausted and in the need of a good nap. This was the reason he had earned the nickname "Boar's Sin of Gluttony".

"What about it?"

"Smash the walls apart."

**Half an hour later…**

Julian was lying on the railing of the fifth floor. He was half contemplating about what Charles just said and half napping. He needed to get as much sleep as possible if he was going to cause a distraction. Nobody was actually sure of how the prison was built, so he had to be ready for anything.

"Yo Lucius!"

Julian opened an eye and saw Lucius heading toward his gang.

"We got the memo, when's it start?" yelled Seamus.

Uriel bopped Seamus on the head.

"In half an hour, genius", Uriel stated dryly.

The rest of the gang laughed together like one big happy family. He watched as they walked away, preparing for the prison break. He looked around and noticed a difference in many of the other teens' attitudes. They appeared more hopeful and alive now that they found out they had a chance to escape and take their lives back. Julian was afraid this would happen, nobody else thought about what happened after they escaped.

"Stopping thinking like that", he chided himself, "Don't ruin this for everyone and be pessimistic."

Suddenly a voice popped up in his head, _"Hey, Julian are you there?"_

It was Amy, it had to be.

"Yeah", he said aloud.

"_Good, Charles wanted me to check on you. You know, make sure you weren't asleep or something."_

"Yeah I'm awake. Is there anything else, I should be on the lookout for?"

"_Not much, except for the occasional warden assistants. Although, Charles is suspicious that someone might try to stop us."_

"Who would want to stop us? Doesn't everyone want to escape?"

"_Humans nature."_

Julian thought about that for a second. Human nature…the very thing that could destroy the world. It made choices for people, when they were sure which side for them to choose. Basically, it was the herald of bad stuff.

"Wait, can't you just scan everyone's minds and find out who might be a threat?"

Julian didn't hear a response. Instead he heard a loud ZIP and immediately afterwards, he saw another teen in his mind. It was a rather chubby looking boy with greasy black hair and an acne bedridden face. Julian recognized this boy; he was Gary, originally the prison's most popular member, until Charles came along. Gary had tried to challenge Charles to a fight, but lost almost instantly.

"_Take him out."_

Almost subconsciously, he immediately spotted Gary on the third floor. Julian cracked his in preparation. A sudden burst of energy filled his body as he activated his ability. He concentrated the power into his strength and speed and used it to launch himself directly across the 70 – foot drop. He smashed directly next to Gary. For several seconds, there was shock then all hell broke out. Some of Gary's friends started freaking out, while Gary sat there almost paralyzed by fear. Julian stood up, straightened his back, and cracked his neck.

"So, I hear someone doesn't want to leave", Julian stated lazily.

Gary looked like he was about to piss himself. He quickly gulped and attempted to put on his big boy pants.

"Y – y – eah, so what if I do."

Julian looked him dead straight in the eye. His death stare was darker than hell itself.

"I don't give a shit about you, but if you want to ruin it for the rest of the people hear, you got another thing coming for you", warned Julian.

It felt as if the air had dropped another 10 degrees.

"You think you can stop me. I won't go down without a fight", retorted Gary.

"Of course you will." replied Julian sarcastically.

He then proceeded to grab Gary by the neck and throw him off the side of the railing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!Someone help me!"

Gary hit the ground with a splat. A drop from 42 feet in the air wouldn't kill you, but it would hurt…a lot.

"_Target silenced?"_

"Mission complete."

**Lucius's POV (Third Person)**

**25 minutes later…**

The wait was killing Lucius. He was so close to achieving a goal, yet it was so far. Patience was never one of his strengths. But he wanted to escape, just like everyone else, so he waited.

"Do you really think we'll be able to escape?" asked a voice.

Lucius whipped around and saw Cyrus.

"Of course, why?" responded Lucius.

"It's just that, I feel that the government facility is a safer place than the outside world."

Lucius groaned. Out of the original 13 of them, Cyrus was probably the one who had been broken the most. He felt that being captured was his fault and that he was to blame for everything that had happened to them. He was a shell of what he used to be. Lucius walked up to Cyrus and slapped him across the face.

"Can you hear yourself talking Cyrus? Ever since we got here, all you've done is mope, mope, and mope. It was never your fault. So snap out of it", yelled Lucius, "We're all a family, if one of us goes down, we all go down with him."

"Yeah, numbnuts a family!" yelled Seamus.

"One for all and all for one", quoted Uriel.

"Always stick together", said Vladimir.

"No man left behind", agreed D.T.

"Brothers for life!" exclaimed Addison.

"We carry each other", said Bard.

"We are one", said Tobias.

"We carry one another's burdens", agreed Garfield.

"Like old times", nodded Ace.

"You're the boss", said Tobias.

"So go and lead us", said Royce.

"For everything we've been through", said Fabian.

Cyrus started to tear up from the support of all his friends. He quickly wiped them away and the pulled the rest of them into a group hug.

"Come on you, jackasses. Let's do this together", said Cyrus, "Like old times!"

Suddenly a figure smashed into the West Wall and smashed it into a bazillion pieces. Lucius smirked at the sight of Julian destroying the wall.

"Well that was easy", he observed.

For the first time in an entire month, the children were finally able to see the outside world. No one moved for a second, you could hear each and every single kid's breath. The all hell broke loose. Every teen rushed for the exit, trampling one another just to get out. This incident however didn't go unnoticed, the wardens knew something was up and found out what happened, but it was too late for most of the teens had already escaped. The teens were laughing and cheering over their triumph. But unbeknownst to them, the worst was yet to come.

**? POV (Third Person)**

"Sir, the teens have all escaped, as you suspected", said a voice.

A dark figure in the background sat silently at a mahogany desk. The only movements he made were the spinning of a top.

"Activate 'Operation: The Seven Heavenly Virtues'," responded the dark figure.

"Yes, sir, yes!" said the same voice.

Computerized noises were heard in the background, as well as the sound of robotic storage pods opening up.

The man looked out the window to see all of the teens breaking out of the prison as the prison guards and wardens chased after them.

"If they have decided to call themselves 'Sins', we will have no choice but to counter using 'Virtues'. The only want to cleanse the dark is by shining a holy light on it."

**[Background noises]**

Mission: Recapture prisoners_

At any cost_

Bring them back_

Use any possible way_

Affirmative_

Eliminate The_Seven_Deadly_Sins_


	6. Seven Heavenly Virtues

**A/N: 'Sup everyone, in advance I want to apologize for not being able to post this chapter quick enough. It's just recently that I've had a lot to deal with at school including average drops and lots of homework. I can say that it will take much more time for me to post my chapters seeing as I probably won't much time to go on. ;P**

**Third Person's POV (no one in particular)**

Amy laughed aloud as she ran with the rest of the teens as they escaped the government prison. She had never felt more alive in her entire life. There was a feeling of freedom and control back in her life. It was like the first time she had ever tried sneaking out of the house to hang out with her friends. She took a deep breath and sighed in relief. It felt great to be out of the musty old prison. She looked up and noticed Charles leading everyone and sent him quick telepathic message.

"_When are we gonna stop?"_

"We'll be stopping the moment we find a town!" shouted Charles.

Everyone else shouted their approval.

Turns out it didn't take that long to actually find a town. They found a relatively small town about 45 minutes' walk away from the prison. Amy perked up when she heard someone speak up.

"Are you sure the military won't catch up?"

"That's true, I mean we're only 45 minutes away from the prison."

Charles stood up to address everyone.

"My friends! I know that we have been through a lot for the last few months or less, but as some of you have noticed we aren't that far from the government facility. We must move on or risk getting caught."

Everyone seemed to agree with Charles thoughts, although some didn't seem very sure about Charles's idea of being free or pushing forward. Fortunately for them, Charles wasn't done speaking.

"I've noticed that some of you aren't very sure of where your loyalties lie, so here I'm giving you a choice right now. Either you follow us, The Seven Deadly Sins, or go back to the government and stay as a lab rat."

A rather fair amount of teens actually left the group. But it was nothing compared to the large amount of teens that were still standing there along with everyone else.

Charles looked grateful toward the large amount of people that stayed with them. He raised his fist into the air in gratitude.

"Onward!"

**Time skip (1 hour)**

They managed to reach an abandoned shopping mall about three miles away. Charles signaled everyone to a stop.

"We're gonna be getting some clothing, guys!"

Everyone cheered in response. For during the time that they were in the government prison, they were limited to wearing dark green jumpsuits. A change of clothing was desperately in need.

Getting into the mall was easy. Getting in stealthily wasn't. In the end, Lucius combined his force field with a combat knife and sliced a 12 by 12 square hole in the wall. The wall piece was easily removed by Julian who powered up and lifted the piece out like it was nothing. The group of kids quickly swarmed into the mall.

Thankfully, it was night so there wasn't anyone around. Everyone started raiding the mall. All those weeks and months of staying in the prison really built up a lot of energy for everyone. This was the perfect way for everyone to let out some stress.

Lucius and his gang were running through the mall wearing their new clothing. They were running through the stores, while raiding and vandalizing the stores. Lucius was wearing a midnight black hoodie and black cargo pants.

Amy was walking through Macy's (sorry, I'm not a sponsor) with a rather large bag of merchandise over her shoulders. Right behind her she was dragging Maxie and Beatrice along with her, both who seemed to have been forced.

Julian and King were lounging in Starbucks (still not a sponsor, sorry…again) drinking directly out of the coffee machines. Julian was wearing an orange and green sweatshirt with brown sleeves mid – length pants. He also had a new lime green leopard pattern pillow. King was lying next to him wearing a blood red tank top and some sweatpants.

Charles was perched on a rail on the third floor wearing a silver – colored suit over a t – shirt with a pentagram drawn on it. He picked up an air horn and pushed the button. Everyone looked up and saw Charles standing on the railing.

"Everybody done 'shopping'?"

Everyone laughed at Charles's sarcasm and cheered in response.

"Let's trash this place!"

Everyone cheered in response and began destroying the mall. Some used their powers and began tearing the place down, while others with less combat – based abilities just vandalized and raided the area.

When they were done, Charles led everyone out of the destroyed mall. Unfortunately for them their destruction didn't go unnoticed. Standing not 50 feet away from the destroyed mall were seven grown – ups. They were wearing casual clothing each with its own picture drawn on it. A scale, an ankh, a crying eye, an empty goblet, a palm, a rose, and a sheathed sword.

The teens were confused at such a small force of people sent to recapture them. Shouldn't there be more people? Is it a trap?

The man with the picture of a sheathed sword stepped forward.

"We are the Seven Heavenly Virtues. We have been issued by the military to hunt down any escapees. Come with us if you want to live."

Seamus stalked over with his hands in his pockets with an incredulous look on his face.

"Are you kidding me old man?! You (points at the man) are gonna stop us (waves hand behind him) a group of super powered kids."

"Affirmative."

"Well then, you got another thing coming for you pal. You ain't stoppin' anyone."

Seamus lifted his foot and prepared to stomp. Before he could do anything, the man grabbed Seamus by the throat and threw him toward the mall with inhuman strength. The moment he did that he nodded at the man with a palm, who leapt after Seamus.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Cyrus before jumping after the man along with the rest of the gang (you know…Lucius and the other guys).

Charles had to make a choice.

"Hey everyone else besides us seven…RUN!"

Most of the group started running away from the Seven Heavenly Virtues.

"Don't let them escape", said the man with the sheathed sword before leaping forward.

"Like hell I'd let you!" yelled Charles before punching the man across the jaw with a chrome plated fist.

The man quickly did several consecutive back – flips and landed on his feet. He straightened out his back and looked directly at Charles.

"_If looks could kill…" thought Charles._

"The Dragon's Sin of Wrath…is it not?" the man said slowly.

Charles didn't respond, instead he looked into the man's deep soulless pits of his called eyes. The man took this as a "yes".

"Come with us or be eradicated."

"How are you gonna take me down?" Charles sneered, "You can't do anything against the seven…wait one sec… * remembers that Lucius went to help his gang * six of us super powered teens."

"Sin of Wrath, you are reckless and quick to anger. This is your greatest flaw. Consider this retribution."

Almost immediately two curved metal blades, each about two feet in length slid out of the man's hands. When the blades were fully unsheathed, the man looked at Charles and the other five sins standing behind him.

"You may be the Seven Deadly Sins, but remember we are the Seven Heavenly Virtues…we counter sins."

On that note, both sides leapt at each other for a fight to the death. Winners take all.

**Charles's POV**

The man attempted to swing his blades at Charles, but luckily for Charles he had already taken on the qualities of his chrome ball bearing. This allowed him to grab onto the man's blades without getting hurt the least bit.

"Ugh…" he groaned as he attempted to force the blades away from his face, "If you're the Seven Heavenly Virtues, what's yours?"

"Patience, the bane to wrath", replied Patience.

"So each one of you is supposed to be the opposite and bane of one of us."

"Affirmative."

"How did you get your powers?"

Patience slashed down on Charles's head who just managed to knock the blade away from his head.

"The seven of us were originally criminals", said Patience.

*tries to slash*

*gets knocked away*

"We were part of a much larger group of criminals who were offered a chance to be set free if we survived a procedure", continued Patience, "This procedure was an experimental way to artificially recreate your powers."

Patience threw a kick at Charles and knocked him over. With Charles temporarily stunned, Patience slashed at Charles's arm and managed to slice a long, but shallow gash down his arm.

"You see your power requires concentration to keep under control. Once you lose control, you lose your power", observed Patience.

Cursing Charles quickly got back up and absorbed the quality of his chrome ball bearing once again. He outstretched his hand and beckoned Patience over, before leaping at him with fury in his soul.

The two of them were a clash of sparks and metal. No one seemed to be able to get the upper hand, but Charles was definitely tiring out. The wound in his arm made it hard for him to fight at his fullest, but if it had not been for his second ability, damage affinity, he probably would be dead.

Patience seemed to be confused at the fact that Charles was still alive and healthy, besides the obvious cut on his arm.

"How are you still alive?" wondered Patience.

"Yeah cause I'm gonna tell you", responded Charles.

"Hmm…"

Suddenly, a battering ram protruded out of Patience's stomach and knocked Charles back onto the ground. Patience leapt on top of Charles and pinned him down. Once again, Charles had reverted back to his normal self. Patience seemed to be studying Charles. Patience made a fist and a dagger slid out of his hand.

"Let's see", murmured Patience.

He then proceeded to cut a line down Charles's other arm just as long as the last and equally shallow. First, there was a flash of pain, then a feeling of irrationality and strength filled his mind. He was able to shove Patience off and socked him in the gut. With Patience groaning on the floor, Charles took the advantage and proceeded to give him a vicious beating.

For the next several minutes the only sounds Charles could hear were the breaking of bones and the pounding of blood in his ears.

A small voice in the back of his head spoke up.

"_You're going too far."_

Charles stepped back in shock. He stared at his hands and at Patience who was lying on the ground with bruises covering him from head to toe. He stared at Patience's bruised and bloodied face, in shock at what he had done. If he had hadn't stopped, he would've killed Patience. Killing had seemed so much easier during the simulations back in the government prisons…

Charles was snapped back to the present when he noticed Patience slowly getting back onto his feet. Despite all the broken bones and possible internal bleeding, Patience had a rather smug look on his face.

"What are you doing?" asked Charles, "You're just about dead."

Patience spit out a glob of blood and only barely managed to get back up.

"My mission isn't over", stated Patience.

"You're as good as dead Patience. Quit pushing yourself", replied Charles.

"Almost dead…not the same as dead…"

Faster than the blink of an eye, Patience appeared in front of Charles. Before he could react, Patience slashed across Charles's chest with a bladed hand.

Time slows down as the blade punctures Charles's right shoulder and is dragged down, at a diagonal angle, to his left hip. Blood spurts out and covers Patience's face and torso. Charles's eyes widen in shock and pain.

"Aughh!" Charles screams in pain.

He looked up and saw Patience laughing hysterically. All the pain from all of the broken bones must have driven him mad.

Charles saw red. Both literally and figuratively. He struggled back on to his feet. Any remorse or conscience he had had just vanished.

"You think it's fun hurting people? Your nothing but a half – assed government creation! Nothing at all!" shouted Charles.

Patience was completely oblivious to anything that was happening in the world. All he could do was laugh as he slowly bled to death from the inside.

"Screw it!" snarled Charles.

He ripped the chrome ball bearing out of his pocket and crushed it in his hand. His skin, once again, became a gleaming silvery metallic sheen.

"All of you adults…think you understand the world…think you understand us…well let me tell you something…YOU! DON'T! KNOW! SHIT!" yelled Charles before raising his chrome – covered fist and smashing Patience's skull in.

Charles grinned in delight as he felt the shattering of Patience's skull of his fist. Suddenly, the adrenaline dies down and Charles fell directly on to his face.

"Charles!"

He laid there writhing in pain for several moments, when he suddenly felt a force prod the back of his mind, which forced him to go to sleep. Before he lost consciousness, he saw Amy standing over him with a look of shock on her face.

**Amy's POV**

Amy had just incapacitated Chastity in a torrent of nightmares, when she turned to see Charles collapse onto the ground writhing in pain and agony.

"Charles", she shouted in despair.

She choked back a sob, even though the boy she had loved so dearly was suffering right in front of her she had to stay strong. Suddenly an idea popped up in her mind, why didn't she just temporarily put Charles to sleep, until the rest of the team got back. She focused into his mind.

"_Sleep…sleep…sleep…" she commanded telepathically. _

In no time, Charles was lying in her lap sound asleep. Amy let out a heavy sigh. Everyone looked younger and more peaceful when they were asleep.

Suddenly Amy grimaced in pain and then she looked down at the burn on her forearms. The bitch, Chastity, could shoot fire from her hands. Of course it was a surprise for Amy as she had never seen or heard of an adult who could utilize any ability whatsoever. The moment they began their fight Chastity had shot to twin streams of fire at Amy, who just only managed to block them with her arms. Unfortunately for her, she was burnt rather badly on both arms. With this in mind, Amy knew she had to end this fight quickly. Using her telepathy, she reached deep into Chastity's mind and trapped her in her worst memories. This left Chastity extremely shell – shocked by the barrage of childhood memories and the tortures she had to go through to get her artificial powers.

Amy smirked as she replayed the battle in her mind. She didn't usually use her telepathy as a way to trap people in their own memories. She found it unsettling to think about the past, it was better to concentrate on what was happening now.

_WOOOOOOOSH!_

A relatively large ball of fire hit Amy square in the back. Amy cried out in pain at the unexpected surprise attack. After struggling to her feet, Amy noticed that it was Chastity, who had managed to break out of the illusion and strike Amy with a well – placed fireball.

"Uhhh…what did you…do…to…uhhh…me?" mumbled Chastity before falling face first.

Instead of answering Amy merely just pushed Chastity back even deeper into her memories. However, this time instead of making her spectate the memories Amy made her relive every one of her memories. She wouldn't be coming out of this one that easily and when she did there was a chance she could be brain dead.

It was fair. An eye for an eye. But it still didn't change the fact that she had sustained another burn. Suddenly, Amy remembered that Charles was still there.

"Oh shit!"

She stumbled over to Charles and laid down right next to him.

"I wonder what he's thinking about right now…"

She pressed her fingers onto both sides of his forehead and concentrated deeply. The feeling was always rather disorientating for her. When Amy reopened her eyes, she found herself in what seemed to be the dystopian version of a city.

"_What is this?" she wondered aloud. _

_Suddenly, seven teens hurriedly ran past her. However, they didn't seem to notice her nor did they acknowledge her. Then it her, she was merely a spectator in the thoughts of others. _

_Still this this didn't stop her from reacting when several battalions of soldiers and tanks passed through her. It was an instinct. She was used to running away from authority. _

_Since this was merely Charles's dream, Amy was able to teleport to the seven teens. The seven of them looked rather familiar to her…_

"_Oh my god!" she gasped loudly. _

_The seven teens were actually the Seven Deadly Sins in the future. _

_Sure, they looked more miserable and roughed up then they usually did, but it was them. _

"_Is this our future?" whispered Amy. _

_She studied the seven of them. There was evidence of wounds and injuries from recent fights and battles. Charles with several different scars covering his body. The most noticeable one, being a scar that started at his right shoulder and ended at his left hip. But god, he looked so much sexier and masculine – sorry, getting off – topic. Beatrice was missing part of her arm. Lucius seemed much paler than normal and seemed to be weaker with more of a limp in his step. Maxie's right arm was in a cast. Julian's arms were wrapped in bandages. King was covered from head to toe in mud and was being supported by Maxie and Amy. Finally, Amy looked her future self-up and down. Her entire right side was covered in bandages. _

_The arrival of the army caught Amy's attention. The future Seven Deadly Sins had also noticed that apparently. _

"_Ah shit!" yelled Charles. _

_Lucius stumbled forward and raised his hand with his palm pointed at the ground, but as he tried to create a force field, he fell over clutching his stomach groaning in pain. Beatrice quickly ran forward to Lucius's side, but as she ran forward the two of them were riddled full of bullets. Amy covered her mouth in shock and horror at what she had just witnessed. The remaining future Seven Deadly Sins were as shocked and horrified as present Amy was. They were frozen with horror and didn't react, until the army pointed their guns at the future Seven Deadly Sins.  
>"Come quietly if you want to live", said a man standing at the front. <em>

"_Bullshit!" yelled Julian enraged at the loss of his two friends. A light blue aura glowing around him indicated his power activation. _

_Obviously the soldiers had spotted this because a moment after the activation a gunshot was heard and Julian was lying on the ground bleeding out of his head with a sniper bullet in his head. _

_The same man as before spoke up, "Do not resist and come quietly or there will be more deaths."_

"_We won't go down without a fight", retorted Charles. _

"_At your current state, none of you are able to take on this entire elite squad."_

"_There's no need to take on all of you just some of you."_

_Charles pulled out a chrome ball bearing and squeezed it, easily taking on the qualities of the chrome. He looked back at Amy, Maxie, and King. _

"_I'll spare you guys 3 minutes' tops! Get going!" yelled Charles. _

"_You heard him! Let's go!" sobbed Amy as she pulled Maxie and King along with her. _

_Charles leapt into the midst of all the soldiers swinging his metallic fists. For a moment, it seemed as if he had the upper hand, but then 4 rather large soldiers carrying flame throwers (think about the Phlog from TF2) stepped out and surrounded Charles. They all faced their flame throwers at Charles and lit him aflame. Despite being completely chrome, the flame throwers melted through Charles relatively easily. He roared in agony as he was melted to death. _

"_Charles!" screamed Amy, "Get away from him you monsters!"_

_She ran up to Charles and used her telepathy to knock the soldiers around her unconscious. Before she could do anything she was shot and slowly bled to death, while crying into Charles's chest. _

_Present Amy watched as Maxie and King lost all the fight in them as their eyes fell upon their dead friends. They were quickly arrested and taken away by the soldiers. _

_For a while, Amy stood there shaking from fear at what she had just witnessed. The instability in emotions caused her to snap out of Charles's thoughts. _

"Was that our future?" mumbled Amy before looking up to see Julian walking toward her with his hair standing up on ends.

**Julian's POV**

Julian had just apprehended Diligence, who had control over weather or something. The moment Julian activated his power, Diligence had summoned a barrage of lightning bolts onto Julian. Fortunately, when Julian activated his power it multiplied any physical trait he had by 100 and was able to resist the shock. The blasts of lightning had fried his clothing and left all the hair on his body standing on ends. After Diligence got over the shock of Julian still be being alive, Julian multiplied his speed by 100 and leapt at Diligence. Diligence tried to pull back, but was knocked out with a swift neck chop.

Julian turned around and spotted Amy kneeling over Charles and started walking toward her. She seemed to be saying something, before she got up and noticed Julian walking toward her.

"What happened to Charles?" asked Julian.

"I think he was injured by that Patience jerk", replied Amy.

Julian noticed the passion in Amy's voice as she talked about Charles and felt a twinge of jealousy. He quickly pushed these feelings away, he was just being stupid.

"Did you see anyone else, Amy?" asked Julian.

"No, but we should go find them", replied Amy before remembering Charles, "Can you carry Charles?"

"Sure", stated Julian before picking Charles up as gently as he could, while using a fraction of his power to increase his strength.

"Let's get going", motioned Amy.

"How are we going to find the rest of us?" wondered Julian.

"Don't worry. I got this covered", replied Amy before reaching out with her mind to find everyone.

Lucius was in the mall.

Maxie and King were not too far away fighting a duo.

Beatrice was trapped.

"Did you find them?"

"Maxie and King aren't too far away, let's go get them!"

Amy raced ahead leading Julian to Maxie and King's location.

Julian tried to hurry, while holding an injured Charles a gingerly as possible.

They managed to arrive at the fight in time. If "in time" meant, that everybody was still alive and in one piece. King was trapped up to his neck in mud, though his opponent didn't look much better, who was falling through two portals positioned over one another. Maxie was running away from a man who seemed to have inhuman strength and was able to destroy any creation Maxie created with her powers.

"We've got to help them", panicked Amy about to rush forward, before being stopped by Julian.

"No, let them fight", Julian stated calmly, "If they can't take these government sorry excuses for a human, they don't deserve to be a Sin."

Amy looked at Julian as if he was crazy, but relented.

Almost instantaneously, King closed the bottom portal and the man smashed the ground at a million miles of hour. Even though the portals weren't that high off the ground, the sheer speed was able to generate enough force to kill the man. He then proceeded to portal himself out of the hole created by Temperance.

Right after Temperance was flattened into a pancake, Maxie created a cloud of poisonous gas that overwhelmed Humility and caused him to succumb to the toxic, bringing him to the brink of death.

The moment the two Seven Heavenly Virtues were killed, King and Maxie noticed their audience.

"Oh, hello", waved Maxie.

"You guys ok?" asked King.

"Charles isn't ok!" cried Amy.

"What happened to our, captain?" said Maxie worriedly.

"He's been hurt by Patience", explained Julian.

"What should we do?" asked Amy fearfully.

"Let's just find the rest of the Sins", drawled Maxie.

**Beatrice's POV**

Beatrice coughed up a mouthful of blood and cried out in pain. Invisible strings held her aloft and cut into her wrists, arms, waists, ankles, and legs to the point of drawing blood.

"Just give up already, you bitch", gloated Kindness, "You can't do anything against my power."

Groaning Beatrice managed to raise her head and spit a glob of blood and spit on Kindness. Kindness freaked out.

"You're going to spit on me!" screamed Kindness, "Do you know who you're spitting on? You bitch!"

Kindness let out a barrage of slashes upon Beatrice, who cried out in pain as she was cut repeatedly by the enraged Kindness. Beatrice hung there bleeding out from all over her body and could barely utter a sound after all the pain she had just went through.

"Honestly, I was expecting something from of the Seven Deadly Sins, but I guess you guys are nothing, but kids with powers", gloated Kindness.

As Kindness started walking away, Beatrice grabbed one of the invisible strings and absorbed Kindness's power. Before Kindness could react, Beatrice snapped out of her bonds and created similar bonds to hold down Kindness.

"Honestly, I was expecting something from one of the Seven Heavenly Virtues, but I guess you guys are nothing, but half – assed government creation", parroted Beatrice who was panting heavily.

Kindness fell unconscious from the loss of blood and just hung there similarly to Beatrice from earlier. Just as Kindness fell unconscious, the five other sins rushed in and found Beatrice hunched over bleeding from multiple cuts as well as seeing Kindness hanging from the air.

"Oh my god! Are you ok, Beatrice? What happened?" freaked Amy.

"I'm fine…are we all here?" panted Beatrice.

"I think so…one, two, three, four, five, six…" counted King.

"Wait a second, six?" asked Julian, "Where's Lucius?"

**Lucius's POV**

Blood slowly leaked out of Lucius's mouth as he lied on the ground pinned underneath a pile of rubble, while poison pumped through his veins. Tears leaked out of his eyes.

"I killed them all…"

**A/N: I'll be working on another fanfiction based on Log Horizon, so check it out some time.**


End file.
